


Diluted Reality

by CaptainRay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Happy Ending, High School, Mental Health Issues, New story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Own works, Self-Harm, Students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRay/pseuds/CaptainRay
Summary: A tale of a group of unexpected friends meeting and going through normal trials and tribulations that high schoolers go through. Pretty typical until everyone finds out everyone has a secret and try to help, unfortunately some people don't want help.





	1. Character traits

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Hello! Welcome to my story of Diluted Reality. 
> 
> I'm pretty trash at describing characters so to make things a bit simpler I put together a chart to allow you to get a sort of vision of how each character looks, kinda just right off the bat.
> 
> Hope you enjoy my first attempt at creating my own story. ~
> 
> ** Each chapter is someone else's POV **

 

**Ray:**

Height: 5’2  
Hair: Dark Brown - undercut -  
Straight  
Eye Color: Brown  
Skin Color: Light Tan   
Body Type: Curvy 

Age: 17  
Year: Junior  
_Relatives:_  
**Biological:** Ryan, Nathaniel 

**Adopted:** Andrea

| 

**Ryan**

Height: 6’0  
Hair: Dirty Blonde - long fringe -  
Wavey/Straight  
Eye Color: Light brown  
Skin Color: Light  
Body Type: Athletic 

Age: 18  
Year: Senior  
_Relatives:_

**Biological:** Nathaniel, Ray

**Adopted:** Andrea

| 

**Nathaniel**

Height: 5’6  
Hair: Light Brown - Medium shaped - Wavey  
Eye Color: Light brown  
Skin Color: Light  
Body Type: Slim

Age: 15  
Year: Sophomore  
_Relatives:_

**Biological:** Ryan, Ray

**Adopted:** Andrea  
  
---|---|---  
  
**Andrea**

Height: 5’11  
Hair: Black - Long - Straight  
Eye Color: Deep Brown  
Skin Color: White/Asian  
Body Type: Slim

Age: 18  
Year: Senior  
_Relatives:_  
**Biological:** Unknown

**Adopted:** Ryan, Ray, Nathaniel

| 

**Courtney**

Height: 5’0  
Hair: Dark Brown - Boy Cut - Wavy  
Eye Color: Light Brown   
Skin Color: Light  
Body Type: Little Chubby

Age: 16  
Year: Junior  
_Relatives:_

**Biological:** Jayden

**Adopted:** N/A

| 

**Jayden**

Height: 5’1  
Hair: Black - Male Long - Straight  
Eye Color:   
Skin Color: Light  
Body Type: Slim

Age: 17  
Year: Junior  
_Relatives:_

**Biological:** Courtney

**Adopted:** N/A  
  
**Alyssa**

Height: 5’1  
Hair: Light Brown - Short- Wavy  
Eye Color: Green/Blue  
Skin Color: White  
Body Type: Chubby

Age:16  
Year: Junior  
_Relatives:_

**Biological:** N/A

**Adopted:** Andrew

| 

**Andrew**

Height: 5’11  
Hair: Black - Undercut Mohawk - Straight  
Eye Color: Deep Brown  
Skin Color:White/Asian  
Body Type: Slim

Age: 18  
Year: Senior  
_Relatives:_

**Biological:** Unknown

**Adopted:** Alyssa

| 

**Leo**

Height: 5’9  
Hair: Light Brown - Shaved sides, long top - Wavy/Curly  
Eye Color: Light Blue  
Skin Color: Light  
Body Type: Athletic/Slim

Age: 18  
Year: Senior  
_Relatives:_

**Biological:** N/A

**Adopted:** N/A


	2. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school.  
> Should be like any other, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~ Ray's Point of View ~~

Stepping off the bus all I though was “One more year”.  
Starting my junior year excited me, this was supposed to be the year everything fell into place, just in time for senior year… right?  
My thought were shoved aside..literary as my brother, Ryan, pushed me aside to get off the bus and rush to his friends.

“Asshole...” I whispered to myself, watching Ryan meet with his group of fuckboy friends.

Andrea, my adopted sister, and Nathaniel, my brother, joined me outside the bus, the three of us exchanging small smiles at one another before walking our way to the cafeteria to collect our class schedules. 

“Geometry Honors , English II Honors, World History AP, Art, AP Biology and Gym..” Nathaniel spoke to our small group.  
“AP English, Holocaust, Pre-Calc, US History Honors, Study Hall and Gym!” Andrea smiles at Nathaniel as she realized they both will have Gym together. “What about you, Ray?”

I shifted my gaze from the group to my paper, scanning it quickly.  
“Uhmmm… Culinary Arts III, Marine Biology, Algebra II Honors, Chorus, English III and….” My eyes widened in confusion “Gym?” I look up at Andrea and Nathaniel, my eyebrows furrowed. “As glad, as I am to have a class with you guys… I shouldn’t be signed up for gym again…! I took it freshman year!” 

Andrea stuck her hand out towards me as if requesting to see my schedule so i handed it to her. 

“Maybe it’s a different type of gym..? You can just keep it for an easy A.”  
She handed me back the paper.

“I honestly don’t think that’s how gyms or class credits work!” I chuckled shaking my head slightly, folding my schedule and tucking it into my pocket.  
“Well, what grade did you receive the last time you took the class?” She rose a judgemental eyebrow at me.  
“Well you see… heh…” I looked at her nervously my eyebrows raised like a puppy with his ears down.  
She didn't have to say any words, her gaze at me grew stronger as I took in a deep breath.  
“I got a D, okay? I never dressed out and just sat around and didn’t do anything because I didn’t have any friends in my class….” I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed.

“Well that’s probably why they’re having you retake the class.” She smiled warmly. “Well I guess we will all see each other at the end of the day.” Nate and I nodded, in understanding. 

“Good luck everyone. Have a good day!” Andrea, like a mother, kissed both my and Nathaniel’s foreheads as she went to class.

“Well, buddy. Have fun.. If anything happens, text me okay? You know i’m constantly on my phone and will text back as soon as possible.”  
Nathaniel smiles and nods at me as I ruffle his hair slightly then tuck my hands into my jack pocket. “Goodbye little buddy!”

“Goodbye, Ray!” He waved at me as he began to basically skip to class. 

I watched Nathaniel bounce off, and chuckled. I slowly but surely walked to my Culinary class and slid in my seat in the back. I saluted my chef before laying my head on my desk and promptly fell asleep.

For the majority of the day my actions were basically the same. Slid into a seat in the back corner, pulled out a notebook, wrote down the bare minimum, either fell asleep or played on my phone. 

 

Before I knew it, it was 7th period.  
Walking in, I felt my anxiety build inside me as my eyes combed through the dozens of students. There had to be somewhere between 30 to 40 kids. It was insane. I climbed up to the top of the bleachers, taking a seat and searching for Nate and Andrea, but instead I found… him…


	3. First Day of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in this hell hole...  
> Should be like usual... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~ Ryan's Point of View ~~

Just as I began to think school couldn’t get worse enough, during 7th period, sitting with my group of friends we met eyes..  
“What the actual fuck…”

Why was Ray here.. Why were they /all/ here?!  
My eyes widened as I watched them collect together. Nathaniel, Andrea, Ray…

I sunk into my seat in the bleachers, lowering my head so my friends wouldn’t notice where i was staring off into.

“What’s the matter?” My friend Andrew looked over at me as I ran my fingers through my hair and let off a heavy sigh.  
“Nothing, man” I shook my head, shrugging it off.  
“Nah, something seems wrong, bro. Whats up?” My other friend, Leo, now joins the conversation of worry.

Frustration starts to grow as I just tried to push the situation aside. “Seriously, guys.. Nothing is wrong, i’m fine!” I pull my black and red letterman jacket shut, crossing my arms over my chest. “Let’s just drop it.” 

Andrew and Leo gave each other a face of giving up the situation but knew something was wrong. 

There was a loud whistle before the gym’s loudspeaker came on.  
“Alright everybody! I’m going to have you all line up and tell me your name for check in! After you check in, go to the tables and grab your shirt and pants!” As soon as the Coach made her announcement a wave of people began to form a line. 

Andrew, Leo and I casually made our way to the line.

As we stood and slowly made our way to the front I noticed this beautiful girl standing in front of me. She had short, light brown hair and an adorably shy presence.. Something about it was slightly comforting.

“Wow…” I whispered out loud, subconsciously.

“What?” Andrew broke my lone silence  
“Huh?” I looked at Andrew confused.  
“You said ‘wow’ didn’t you?” At this point our conversation had peaked Leo’s interest.  
“Seen something you like?” Leo nudged me with a smirk on his face.  
“What? I didn’t say anything!” I shook my head denial filling my chest.  
“Who is she?!” Andrew asked as Leo laughed, continuing the conversation. 

Just then she awkwardly turned around, quickly looked over at me and returned to face forward.  
My heart skipped a beat as my eyes widened in fear.

“Ohhhh~” Leo smirked before laughing. “Seriously?”  
“Seriously, Shut the fuck up!” I hit him, giving him a look to keep his mouth shut.  
“Fuck! Okay! Okay!” Leo laughed before throwing his hands up in submission.

I shook my head, And swallowed roughly, keeping my head down.  
Finally we were next…

“Courtney D…”  
My head perked up hearing her voice. It was so soft and shy, kind and fragile. 

“Courtney…” I made almost a mental note as I repeated her name once again in my head. 

Once she checked in she turned around, gave me one final look before getting her uniform. I got lost in her warm brown eyes for a second or two before I could even remember to breathe. 

“Dude..” Leo broke me from my trans.  
“Ah, Shit, sorry… Uhm.. Ryan… Miles…” She checked my name off the list and I made my way to the tables to get my uniform.


	4. First Day of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school..  
> Should be like all the rest... Right...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~ Courtney's Point of View ~~

What a perfect end to my day, stuck in a lousy gym with kids who are gunna drive up my anxiety to heights i didn't even know existed..  
In between half listening to music and half ignoring the entire world, I couldn’t help but hear the group of guys behind me talking and laughing which.. Made me feel a bit uncomfortable so I looked back at the group and looked up at the tallest kid for a brief second. He was like 6 foot, had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes.. Basically looked like a massive fuckboy.. And so did his friends… 

Once I got my uniform I made my way back up to the bleachers and sat all the way in the back, awkward and quiet.  
“Crap…”  
My phone battery was at 35% and I still needed music for the bus ride home…  
I took my headphones out and closed my phone, opening a notebook and started doodling. My Concentration was cut short by a soft voice calling over to me.

“H-Hey..!” The voice called to me. I looked over to the voice to see a girl with short dark brown hair, glasses and a nervous smile.  
“Hello..” I answered back, a bit awkward, myself.  
“Y-You look pretty lonely over there…. All by yourself..” A nervous chuckle added to her smile.  
“Yeah..” I replied, rubbing the back of my neck. “I don’t really have any friends in this class and… I just really don’t like people…!” 

She laughed, a bit more comfortable now. “Same.. Hey, maybe we can be friends and hate people together..?”  
For whatever reason I began to feel more comfortable about the situation as well. “I’d really like that…!” I smiled warmly at her. “I’m Courtney!” 

She stuck her hand out to shake hands. The second our hands met I felt an instant connection… almost as if we were meant to be friends.  
“Pleasure to meet you! I’m Ray.”


	5. First Day of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school..  
> Maybe not quite like the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~ Ray's Point of View ~~

Meeting Courtney was really cool. I slid over closer to her, waiting for Nathaniel and Andrea to come to up 

Nathaniel ended up meeting some other kid with emo.. Lookin hair.. This kid is basically emo.. Blue jacket, long swoopy black hair.. Whole nine-yards.. I guess I was kinda happy Nate found his own friend so he wouldn’t have to go around feeling like he was just a tail to us.  
As Courtney, Andrea and I began to talk and began to get to know each other better I noticed Ryan looking back at us. I glared at him, shaking my head to get him to look away. Finally When he looked away I decided to analyze his friends.

He’s never stayed around us when he was with his friends, I imagine to make sure his friend’s never knew we existed, which I don’t think any of us really minded anyway. One of his friends was pretty cute.  
He was the shortest of the group, had a bleached blonde bit in the front of his hair, bright blue eyes and an adorable smile. I couldn’t help but smile a bit as I saw him but I quickly shifted my gaze back to Andrea and Courtney, ignoring Ryan and his fuckboy friends once again. 

Soon the Bell rang and it was time to go home. Courtney decided to walk me to my bus since mine was along the way to her bus anyway. 

“Hey, uhm do you have social media or… a phone number?” A chuckled softly. “Ya know, so we can keep in touch!”  
She smiled and nodded, pulling out her phone. “Yeah, here!” She handed me her phone as I handed her, each of us putting our contact information in each others device. 

“Cool! See ya tomorrow! Be careful!” I hugged her quickly before hopping onto my bus. I picked my normal seat of the 5th row back, left hand side (right when you’re sitting) and sat, placing my bag on the seat next to me. 

I saw Ryan run up to the bus and quickly slam into the seat next to me.  
“Ow..!” I groaned as he forcefully moved the bag from the seat. “What the hell?!”  
“Hey sis!” Ryan smiled brightly at me, making me super uncomfortable.  
“What do you want?!”  
Ryan looked almost hurt by my question. “Can’t a brother sit next to his sister?”  
I rolled my eyes. “A brother can.. You, on the other hand, cannot…” I shook my head and turned my back towards him, being done with the conversation.  
“H-Hey look….. I just wanted to know who that girl you were talking to in gym was…”  
I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion. “Why?”  
“Just curious.. I want to know who your new friends are…” He shrugs slightly, now refusing to make eye contact.  
“I don’t believe you…” I look him up and down, trying to read his body language. “You think she’s cute… don’t you?” I smirk.  
“What?! No! I’m just curious about your new friends!” His eyes widen in a panic.  
“You’re a horrible liar.. Her name is Courtney, she’s a junior and too good for you..”  
He scoffed. “That’s what /you/ think.”  
I shook my head. “It’s what I know.”  
“We’ll see, then.” With that, he put in his headphones and turned up his music.


End file.
